Loki Odinson (Earth-2603)
History Growing Up on Asgardia Loki was the second son of Odin, Allfather of Asgard. He was born one year after his older brother, Thor. Loki was given one of the largest throne rooms in the High Castle of Asgardia, Asgard's capital territory. Loki enjoyed being the Prince of Asgard, and he was more interested in politics than battle, unlike most Asgardian children. However, Loki had the believe that you first had to go through endless war to reach peace, and he was willing to accomplish his goal within time. Eventually, he trusted his brother with his secret theory, but Thor only made fun of him for not being man enough, which greatly offended Loki. Adventures with his Friends When Loki was fourteen, he had become bored of his life, not having any friends and never having fun. However, he gained a wonderful opportunity when Thor invited him to accompany him and his friends, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg on their journey to Fin Fang Foom's cave, in the Black Forest. Feeling adventurous, Loki accepted the offer and used his newly learned sorcery abilities to give the five friends a free path. Halfway through the journey, Loki asked Thor if their father knew what they were doing, but Thor told him that he said they weren't allowed to. Loki suddenly felt nervous about the adventure. After reaching Fin Fang Foom's cave, Thor and Hogun dared Fandral to go inside, and, feeling arrogant, he did. Loki worried for his safety, and after five minutes, the remaining four decided to run away. Loki wanted to go back and help Fandral, but Thor convinced him that Fandral was gone. However, Fandral had barely managed to escape from the cave and he chased after his friends. When the five of them returned to the High Castle, Odin had discovered their little "adventure" and they were all in a lot of trouble. Maturity Loki and Thor, as well as their friends, had all been punished enough, and they swore never to break the rules again, but only Loki meant his promise. Afterwards, Loki and Thor did not talk as much, as Thor still hung out with the same friends from the cave adventure, but Loki preferred being alone. In most of his spare time, he would practice sorcery in order to learn complicated spells such as explosions and self duplication. After successfully executing the latter spell, he decided to have fun with it. As the two Lokis wandered around Asgardia, people did not notice anything out of the ordinary, but eventually Odin noticed and scolded Loki for tricking people, but Loki had too much fun with it that he could not stop. Within two weeks, Loki had earned himself the title of the Trickster God, which made him ecstatic, because young Asgardians are only given titles after reaching maturity. This also angered Thor, but Loki didn't care about his brother's feelings. Soon enough, Odin called his sons to the Tower of Change, telling them they were ready to be mature. The two of them temporarily forgot about their distaste towards each other and celebrated with a hug and lots of cheering. Odin calmed them down and ordered them to each get in a separate chamber. After stepping foot into the chambers, the magic was activated, and it changed both Thor and Loki into the Gods of their former selves. Loki was given a staff, as well as keeping his title of Trickster God, but Thor got Mjolnir, and the title of Thunder God, which angered Loki. Failing the Test of Morality After being globally welcomed to Godhood, Loki and Thor were praised all across Asgard, and they finally felt the pleasure of being prayed to, which Loki had always dreamed of. For a short time, he reveled in Godhood, not wanting anything to change. However, Odin called the brothers into his throne room. He tells them that he has a proposal in order for them to prove their worthiness of being gods. Odin informed the two of them that they would be reincarnated as mortals on Midgard in order to learn humility, one of the most necessary traits of godhood. Thor gladly accepted the offer, but Loki was enraged that Odin would even think of such a thing. Odin punished Loki and rewarded Thor as each of them were reincarnated, but Loki's new mortal life was doomed to be terrible from the beginning to the end. Thomas Blake Loki and Thor were born on Midgard a year apart, as part of Loki's punishment, his existence was delayed. They were each born to the same family as Donald and Thomas Blake, but their parents only wanted one child and did not wish to raise two, so they put Thomas up for adoption, never letting Donald know that he had a brother. When no one adopted Thomas, he was placed in a nearby orphanage in New Jersey. Thomas was forced to grow up without a clue of who he really was, not knowing of his true mortal parents, and not knowing of his past on Asgard. So he stayed in the orphanage for most of his childhood not knowing why the burden was cast upon him. Growing Up in an Orphanage The staff at the orphanage was kind and caring to the orphans, trying to make them feel like they had a home, but their procedure didn't help Thomas at all. In fact, he resented them for attempting to convince him that an orphanage was his true home. Whenever he would be given free time, Thomas would stir up trouble and was often returned to the orphanage by the local police. At first they were lenient of Thomas's behavior, but eventually they grew tired of it and began punishing him in secret. When word got out that the orphanage was "abusing" a child, he became known by most of them town, and almost everyone felt sorry for the poor child. Adopted It wasn't long until a couple named Mario and Louisa Castle, who's first son had recently run away from home, not letting them know why. Thomas was reluctant to leave the orphanage, as much as he hated it, it had started to grow on him as his home. However, when he arrived at their mansion, he instantly forgot the run-down orphanage. He quickly made himself at home and felt that maybe his life could actually get better. His new parents soon enrolled him in school, but he had a hard time making friends, because everyone knew he was adopted into the Castle family, and everyone thought he would run away just like their first son. Thomas didn't know why everyone thought he would run away, but he couldn't talk about it to his new parents because they were always busy. Running Away Thomas eventually came to a conclusion as to why their first son ran away. His new parents didn't pay him any attention at all. They were constantly at work and he only got to see them about once a week. Eventually he decided he'd taken enough of it. He packed his necessary things and snuck out, leaving his luxurious life behind. It took them nearly three days to realize he was gone. Thomas enjoyed living on his own, always on the move, not needing to worry about anything. But it soon got boring and Thomas longed for more. He soon got the feeling that something was missing from his life, and he desired to seek answers. One night, he was looking up at the stars, and he noticed a constellation he had never seen before. It resembled a crown with horns on it. He didn't know what it meant, but he had a feeling it would eventually do him some good. Finally Getting Some Answers Discovering the Staff Loki Returns Desiring Revenge Meeting Don Blake Thomas Blake (2603).jpg|Loki as an adult Thomas Blake Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-2603 Category:Villains of Earth-2603 Category:Army at Disposal Category:Sorcery Category:Teleportation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Self Duplication Category:Force Field Generation Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Murderers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Under Water Survival Category:Universe Travel Category:Royalty